Sakiya Khan
'Origins-' Being an extremely great gamer at platfromers and wanting to help the world, Sakiya was put into an underground program called The Gamers. These people created their own weapons to tailor to how those gamers play video games and would be secret type hunters. Fighting in vale to save lives. Sakiya loved Megaman so she created two megaman-like blasters. The first person who she got to test them out on was a guy who was just. Being super mean to her. So. When they sparred. He didn't even manage to get a hit on her before his aura was completely drained. So, she dubbed these guns The Bully Blasters. Sadly, the place was over run with Grimm after a large explosion blew open the wall to the place. This was caused by the events of the episode No Brakes in Rwby. Sakiya, wanting to finish her training with some way, decided to join beacon with her skill set. Thankfully she was put in... and joined Platinum later on because it got overrun- 'Personality-' Sakiya is very young, still in her early teens and adores video games and music. She often ends up using these in good and bad ways. For instance, some enemies the group faces off against could be from games she's played, thus allowing her to know how to beat them usually. However, one major issue is the fact that she typically has headphones on and ignores everything, making her easily get lost or miss people calling her, which her leader Sapphire usually flicks her on the nose for. She's also a little depressed, however her girlfriend completely blind sides that at times. All in all though, she can be a very cheerful member on the team and help others in need. She's a little shy as well, tending to only make small comments in team talks, not really speaking too well with strangers, and enjoying ignoring everyone. Sakiya's extremely clumsy, and a bit naive at times. Easily falling for pranks and such. Don't even get me started on flustering either, she practically dies to compliments. Though in the end, this kid can show off dark side... 'Abilities-' Though she seems innocent, she packs a lot of power. Sakiya wields the two "bully blasters", two pistols capable of shooting light blasts towards people at insane speeds. Not only this but she's extremely good with these two weapons, capable of deflecting bullets, and shooting bullets down that come towards her with her own guns! Sakiya is undoubtedly the best shot in Platinum, this has yet to change. Those pistols aren't the only thing those weapons can do. By slamming them together she can form a 6 foot staff, capable of shooting condense charged up blasts at people to do much more damage! Along with knock her forward and back to push her around for unpredictably! When not using the charged staff for a while, she can fire a golden round instead of the typical blue, which can take down most enemies! This is not an auto-fire weapon though, and should not be used as such. More as a melee ranged weapon, to keep enemies back and play more defensive. Sakiya's quite basic, until you take in account her greatest weapon... the fanny pack! Just like an arcade game, she can insert a quarter inside of it, causing the zipper to open and summon any video game item that comes to mind in for 30 seconds! This has almost unlimited probabilities, however she prefers to use it only for quick combos or finishers due to her not...having many quarters. She's broke pretty much. Her semblance is her most remarkable ability due to its only downside, draining her slightly. Sakiya can automatically lock onto any object, her senses, speed, and overall capabilities are increased largely. She's able to move quicker, attack stronger, and the best part... Never miss! Well, it is possible to miss, but she rarely does, always hitting her target and dodging like a high-level AI would. 'Weaknesses-' She's extremely clumsy at times, usually messing up flips or attacks and faceplanting comedically. Not only this but her strength and hand to hand skills need... work- She isn't that well trained in punching, and couple that with her ability not to lift over 100 pounds, and she's weak. Sakiya also can't swim, so keep this in mind. Lastly, her height and weight make her very easy to push around without much issue. Category:Characters Category:Platinum Members